Tradition and Change
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Seasons change; Fathers grow older and watch their Sons do the same. But some traditions remain. *All Warnings Posted Inside*


**Once again I come before you to say that I do not own 'Harry Potter' nor any of the characters, settings or situations derived from said fictional universe. Alas, I cry at night.***

**Warnings:** Slash (H/D)/ Graphic Sexual Content/ Coarse Language *This work is set in the 'Dress Up' universe -'A Simple Black Corset'; 'A Little Black Dress'; 'A Long White Gown'; 'A Little Yellow Creeper'- if you haven't read those you may want to start at the beginning, but it's not completely necessary. This work is AU and unbeta'd. Any and all mistakes are gloriously my own.*

**Notes:**Happy Christmas everyone! So, I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what to give you all for the holiday and it came to me; who doesn't want a little Harry and Draco under their tree? So here you go, a Christmas ficlet from me to you.

** Dedicated to the lovely CelticHeiressFiona; reviewer extraordinaire: Thanks for sticking with me love. Happy Christmas.**

Tradition and Change

_He closed his eyes, leaned in and breathed in the warmth of Harry's breath; his lips parted and he melted into the kiss..._

_He reached up, his fingers tangling in his dark hair as Harry's hands slid up his neck... _

_cupping his jaw... _

_deepening the kiss... _

_poking him in the temple…_

_He pulled back, staring at his husband's blank expression as he poked the sensitive spot with the tip of his index finger again and again. He tried to shake him off, but the finger followed; he growled and reached out…_

"Ow!" Harry yelped as Draco's hand connected with his nose.

Draco started awake, flailing. "What the…" his wand still poking at his temple, the Tempus charm casting an ethereal green glow over the bed as it flashed 12:05 A.M. Draco reached up, grasped his wand and ended the spell before turning over to look at his husband. "Did I hit you?"

"Yes." Harry groaned into his pillow. "If you'd just use the damn alarm clock I bought you this wouldn't happen."

"No, then I'd have a nettling siren harassing me to consciousness; no thank you."

"Well if it keeps you from assaulting me then I'll take it." Harry hissed.

Draco sighed, tossed the blankets back and slipped out of bed. "Just get the gifts, I'll meet you downstairs."

Harry groaned.

~*~

Draco ladled cocoa into his and Harry's mugs and rummaged through the ice box for the marshmallow cream; he was tired.

It was their own family tradition, had been for the past ten years; he and Harry awakened just after the turn of day Christmas morning to wrap Jamie's gifts, arrange them under the tree and eat the biscuits left out for Father Christmas before turning back in only to be awakened by their son a few hours later and dragged back downstairs in a flurry of excitement. He had outgrown the concept of Father Christmas a few years ago but they'd kept the tradition just the same and this year was no different. It was their last holiday together before Jamie started Hogwarts, and while they were excited for him -and to some extent for themselves- it was depressing. They'd raised him from seven months and outside of those few weeks he'd spent at the orphanage they'd never been apart for more than a couple of days.

The inevitability of his departure was weighing heavily on them and as the holiday approached the reality began to sink in and Draco found his depression was beginning to work its way out in other ways; mostly annoyance, and mostly directed towards Harry, who himself was feeling the strain of already missing their son and was not in the most understanding of moods.

He sprinkled cinnamon atop the cream, sighed and levitated the mugs onto a tray; this was no way to spend Christmas.

Harry was sat shirtless in the middle of the sitting room floor, packages spread out at odd angles around him, coloured paper and ribbons and twine strewn about, the lights from the tree played over his skin and he looked every bit the child; Draco smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey." Harry didn't look up.

"Cocoa?"

He nodded. Draco stepped into the room and stood over him, holding out the steaming mug; Harry kept his eyes on his work. "Just set it down." he said tonelessly.

This was his fault, Harry's aloofness, Draco knew that; he'd already set the tone for their morning, now he needed to _re_set it.

He set the tray on the coffee table, snatched the roll of paper and sheers from Harry's hands and tossed them aside.

"What the hell Draco!" Harry spluttered as the blond collapsed onto his lap, straddling his hips; he took his face in his hands and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I'm sorry I hit you." he whispered.

Harry frowned.

"It really was an accident. I was having a lovely dream about the two of us and then my wand went off and it bled into the dream and…"

"It wouldn't have happened if you would just you the damn…"

"Alarm clock, I know." Draco nodded, his smile soft. "You're right… I'm still not going to use it but you're right."

Harry chuckled, shook his head. "You're an arse you know that?"

"I just admitted you were right and you're calling me an arse?"

"You didn't have to admit it; I knew I was." Harry grinned; he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "I'm sorry for acting like a prick."

The blond shrugged and pressed their foreheads together. "Happy Christmas, Harry." He whispered.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

He parted his lips and breathed him in, the warmth of Harry's breath on his face making his eyelids flutter to a close as he brought their mouths together. His hands trailed up his neck to tangle in his dark hair and he sighed as he felt Harry's fingers trailing slowly up and down his spine.

"Just like my dream…" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry sighed, pressing a light, lingering kiss to his pulse. "What happens next?"

"Didn't get that far." Draco groaned.

"Pity." Harry whispered, laving at his Adam's apple before wrapping his lips around the bulge and sucking. Draco whimpered and leaned back, pulling Harry forward. He took the hint, wrapped his arms around the blond and laid him back against the floor.

"Ow!"

"What?"

Draco arched up, reached beneath him. "Sheers." He frowned, handing them up to his husband.

Harry took them, pursed his lips into a pout and leaned down. "You cut?" he asked as he brushed his lips over the blonds'.

Draco shook his head, pulled him down for a proper kiss and groaned as he pulled away again.

Harry smirked down at him, his eyebrow cocked, a look of pure deviousness on his face as he dangled the sheers from his finger tips; Draco bit his lip, a shiver running down his spine.

He watched the silver blades at the hem of his shirt, their muted growl as they cut through the cotton, the sound wreaking havoc on his nerves and he whimpered; Harry grinned, his eyes dark with arousal at his husband's reaction and bent, pressing his lips to his pale skin as inch by inch it was exposed, nudging the loose flaps of the shirt apart with his nose.

Draco raised his arms and giggled in spite of himself as the blades grazed his armpits, cutting the sleeves and tickling the soft blond hair; they fell open leaving him bare, he bit his lip, looked up at his husband.

"Just what I've always wanted." Harry whispered and Draco couldn't have explained why those words felt so good but they did and then he was reaching for him, pulling him down, skin to skin, sealing their lips together and begging Harry to take him with everything but his words.

Their pants were vanished a moment later and he felt the hard, wet, insistent heat of Harry's cock sliding maddeningly between his cheeks and over his entrance. He canted his hips, trying to force him inside but Harry was patient as he peppered soft kisses over his nose and cheeks and forehead.

"Please." He whispered.

Harry pulled back slightly, staring down at him, his body still and tense for one protracted moment as they gazed into each other's eyes before he let go, taking his lips in a searing kiss, plundering his mouth as he thrust, hard, fully seating himself and swallowing Draco's scream.

He felt as though he had been shattered and Draco held tight as Harry moved to the beat of their rhythm, each thrust and pull sending his pleasure coursing, crashing through him in vicious waves; he pulled his mouth away, desperate for air and cried out as Harry lowered himself, his hard stomach, slick with sweat, sliding over his cock. Harry leaned further, covering his lips with his own. "Shh…" he whispered, punctuating his warning with a hard thrust. Draco whimpered and bit his lip and felt Harry's tongue there a moment later, prying his jaws apart, worming its way into the hot confines of his mouth, freeing him to scream his pleasure as he thrust one final time, sending the blond's world careening to a bright and blinding end as he came, spurting his release between their stomachs and chests. Harry followed a moment later, still thrusting into his unimaginably tight heat, his body quivering at the intensity of it.

Draco smiled as they lay together several minutes later, his fingers tracing the ridges of his husband's spine with familiar ease. "I love make-up sex with you." he whispered and bit his lip as he felt Harry's lips on his neck. "Really, I just love sex with you."

Harry looked up, his eyes bright and warm. "I love _you_."

Draco leaned up and kissed him, soft and lingering. "I love you too."

Harry yawned and the moment was lost, transformed into something else that in so many ways was better than their sensuality; no longer lover, he was Dad again.

"Come on." Draco chuckled. "We have gifts to wrap and biscuits to eat."

~*~

A quick Tempus showed it as 2:45 A.M. The couple fell into bed, exhausted but content.

Draco sighed, burrowed deeper into Harry's embrace, his cheek resting on his chest. He reached for him, his fingers playing in the light patch of hair that had made an inexplicable appearance during his mid-thirties and at forty-two was already going a bit gray at the roots; he smiled.

Their lives were changing, _they_ were changing, their son was going away and growing up, and while the enormity of it all terrified him, nothing had ever felt so right.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" and it was more of a realization, a calm acceptance than a question.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Yeah, he will."

**Author's Note:** No matter what you celebrate, Happy Holidays everyone.

-Peace


End file.
